


A Necessary Distraction (S4 Trailer Spoilers)

by OKDeanna



Series: Love Will Come [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles, Season 4 trailer, Unknown Season 4 episodes, Yearning!Derek, brief mention of Stiles/Malia, oblivious!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKDeanna/pseuds/OKDeanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek enjoys his uncomplicated time with Braeden, but he knows it's not anything other than a compulsory distraction and pure, physical release. For now, Derek's okay with that, but only for now. Later, he'll want something else. Something more. Something…real. (This is what I think should happen with the whole Derek/Braeden thing and how Sterek could, reasonably, get it's real beginning)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Necessary Distraction (S4 Trailer Spoilers)

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Sometime in S4 (based on things shown in S4 trailer)  
> Spoilers: S4 trailer and unknown episodes in S4

**A Necessary Distraction**

A soft, warm hand curved around his shoulder. Derek smiled, reaching for it, and squeezed it, once. "I'm glad you stayed," he whispered, turning his head until he could meet her dark, inscrutable eyes. "I liked waking up next to you."

Braeden grinned. "I’m sure you did. I bet it had nothing to do with the fact that I'm not wearing anything."

But she was. Because even if she didn't realize it, didn't know it, she wore his scent on every beautiful inch of her. It was a heady feeling to know he'd scented her so thoroughly, and yet, Derek knew, it wasn't quite the right mix of scent. 

"You being naked definitely didn't hurt anything," he acknowledged with a quick, upturn of his lips, "but I was talking more about how good you looked lying next to me in my bed." He shrugged. "You look good against my sheets."

Braeden scooted closer behind where he sat on the edge of the bed, using her legs and arms to pull him back into her. "You said that last night, too," she said, leaning down to kiss his bare shoulder. "In fact, you said a lot of things last night."

Almost all of them true. Only a handful were mildly deceptive. 

He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and turned his head from the sight of her lips mouthing at his skin. "Did I?"

"Uh huh." Her legs tightened around his waist. "You said you wanted me. You said you couldn't wait to have me. You said…my skin felt good beneath your hands."

It did. She did. 

"Perhaps, I need a reminder. My memory isn't at its best in the mornings."

The words had barely left his mouth before Braeden shifted around him, placing herself in his lap, her bare breasts pressing against his chest as her eyes bore into his, her hips grinding down against his hardening shaft. "I think that can be arranged," she told him softly. "It would be my pleasure to arrange that, in fact."

His pleasure, too, Derek thought, surging up to catch her mouth with his. Then he quit thinking altogether and let his body take over, doing as it wanted. 

As they both wanted. Again, and again, and again.

Until Derek lost himself so far inside of her, he forgot everything but the feel of her bare skin beneath his hands and her hot, willing mouth sucking at his fingers, tongue, and cock. 

Braeden's loud, pleasure-filled moans echoed against the walls of his loft every time he bottomed out inside her, reverberating in his eardrums long after her wide smile of satisfaction knocked on the walls around his heart.

Maybe she wasn't his forever. Maybe she couldn't be. But she was enough to warm the cold, dark places inside of him, and for now, that was all Derek needed.

For now, that was _everything_ Derek needed. Something simple and uncomplicated and satisfying in ways he hadn't allowed himself to be satisfied before. At least, not since her. Not since _Kate_.

"Baby," Braeden admonished, slapping at his chest with a hand as he lay beside her on the bed, "stop thinking so much and enjoy the moment with me. You're killing my afterglow with that glower of yours."

Derek smiled at that. Mostly because it was something Stiles might say to him.

He rolled over until he covered Braeden's body again. "I'm sorry. You're right," he said, murmuring against her lips before kissing his way down her chest to the heart of where she wore his scent like a heavy cloak. "I should stop thinking. I should just enjoy being with you."

She grinned, nodding at him. "You know what else you should do?" she said, her mouth spreading into a cheeky grin as she lifted her hips in invitation. "You should get on with whatever you have planned because I think I might like it."

"You think?" Derek lifted an eyebrow. "You mean, you don't know?"

Her grin widened to a smirk. "Oh, I know, baby. Trust me, I know."

 _Trust her_. 

Surprisingly enough, Derek did trust her. But only because he knew where he stood with her, and where he didn't. 

_Hot, sweaty sex_. That's all Braeden wanted from him, which worked great because that's all Derek had to give to her. He might feel a little more than simple physical attraction for her on occasion, but it didn't go much beyond that. It was more his sense of gratefulness for what she'd done for him than anything else, he knew, and since her being there distracted him from all the problems in his life, it would more than do. _She_ would more than do.

For now, at least. Later, not so much. Later, he'd need someone else. 

Someone with wide, bambi eyes and a cupid's bow mouth that Derek wanted nothing more than to bite into and ravage until it knew it's place. Until it knew exactly whom it belonged to, and to whom it didn't.

Because Stiles was his. Even if he didn't know it yet, he would one day. Of that, Derek would make certain. Once he did, whatever Stiles had going on with Malia Tate would be a thing of the past. 

_Stiles' past_. 

Personally, Derek couldn't wait for that day. He would, but it wouldn't be easy to ignore his basic instinct to have the teen the way he craved to have him. 

Derek had never been a patient person. Had always rushed headlong into whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted to have it. But now, with Stiles, he knew he had to be patient. He had to let the teen come to terms with his growing feelings for Derek on his own. Otherwise, it would never work between them, and Derek needed it to work. He needed it to work like he needed air to breathe.

Because, somehow, despite the improbability of it, he had fallen in love with the annoying, spastic teenager and knowing it wasn't quite reciprocated made Derek feeling it ten times worse.

But Derek could deal. He could wait. He would wait. 

He'd wait for Stiles to end things with Malia, and until then, he would distract himself by having sex with Braeden. It wasn't exactly a hardship. Even if hers wasn't the body he craved to have naked beneath his hands.

***FIN***


End file.
